Mugriento callejón
by natsumi19
Summary: Al salir del trabajo, Alemania encuentra un gato peculiar. . . ATENCIÓN: GerIta / One-Shot / OOC por parte de Alemania / Cat Mpreg / Nekotalia


¡Holaa~! Bueno, espero que os guste este one-shot. Este es mi primer fic GerIta x33 y bueno este fic salió porque quería leer fics de Nekotalia pero casi no había, lo que entristeció DDD: Así que decidí hacer este, espero que guste x33 Siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando empiezo a escribir sobre una pareja nueva .-. Y bueno, me gustaría que me comentarais al final de este fic qué os parece, en serio me gusta mucho leer reviews x333 así que si me decís algo, mejor que mejor ^^

He puesto el rango de T porque casi al final de este fic hay algo de insinuaciones, no explícitos pero bueno ^^Uu

Y siento si lo encuentran muy ooc por parte de Alemania o si hay alguna falta de ortografía (juro que intento fijarme en todo DDD:)

Ante todo, los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a **Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

Era un día soleado en Berlín y Alemania acababa de salir de trabajar para dirigirse a su nueva casa, en donde hacía algunos meses vivía con su nuevo novio Italia. Aunque más bien se había metido en su casa por voluntad propia y sin decirle nada. Pero de todas formas no se quejaba, ya que le hacía las tareas del hogar y por las noches... ehem, no entremos en detalles.

Alemania pasaba justamente por un callejón cuando de repente unos ladridos del final le llamaron la atención.

-¡Woof! ¡Woff! -ladraba el perro más grande hacia los cubos de basura que se encontraban en una esquina del callejón.

Alemania, intrigado, decidió ir a ver qué es lo que pasaba.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué demonios estáis haciendo! -gritó Alemania haciendo que los perros salieran corriendo dentro del callejón-. Hum, ¿a qué demonios ladraban? -preguntaba intrigado el rubio para luego acercarse a los cubos de basura. Ahí, entre varios cartones y basura, en un pequeño hueco se encontraba un bultito de color crema que le daba la espalda y temblaba, mientras maullaba de una forma poco común.

-V-Vemeow

Alemania al principio se quedó parado al oír ese extraño maullido recordándole a alguien en particular, para luego acercarse al pequeño.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño? -preguntaba, viendo como poco a poco salía de su escondite y miraba curioso a su salador.

-Tranquilo, esos perros se han ido -le dijo Alemania mientras se ponía en pie para irse, sin embargo, el pequeño no le dejó.

-Vemeow -maullaba alegre el pequeño acercándose a las piernas del mayor para restregarse con cariño soltando a veces algunos ronroneos.

-Ey ey, no te me restriegues -gruñó Alemania mientras lo cogía del pescuezo y lo levantaba hacia sus ojos para verlo mejor. Era un gato muy pequeño, posiblemente un cachorrito abandonado (ese pensamiento hizo que a Alemania se le estrujara el corazón al ver lo pequeño que era), de un color crema sucio y una mancha de un color más oscuro alargada desde su cabeza hasta el final de la cola, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un pequeño mechón de su cabeza que sobresalía desde la izquierda enrollándose en un círculo al final y además tenía los ojos cerrados, pareciendo que sonreía.

-_Esto sí que es casualidad, un gato que se parece a Italia_ -pensaba el hombre sin darse cuenta que había acercado mucho al pequeñín hacia su cara, y que este había levantado una patita acariciándole la nariz para luego lamerle con cariño-. ¡Oye! ¡No me lamas! -gritó enfadado el alemán para dejar en el suelo al pequeño, entonces se dio cuenta también que estaba muy delgado, casi en los huesos. Apartó la mirada apenado.- Tks, espero que no tengas alguna enfermedad -dijo para sí el hombre mientras restregaba su mano por el lugar lamido.

-¡Vemeow! -gritó el pequeño feliz volviéndose a restregar por las piernas del rubio. El rubio suspiró resignado, mientras se volvía a agachar a la altura del gatito.

-Escucha, no puedo llevarte a mi casa. Tengo tres perros y no creo que se acostumbren a algo tan pequeño como tú -le explicaba mirando como el otro seguía con esa extraña sonrisa y movía la cola feliz por haber encontrado un nuevo amigo.

Entonces pensó en Italia, que ya hacía una semana que se había llevado un gato de la calle a casa. Sin embargo, ese gato daba tanto respeto que hasta los perros habían aprendido a vivir junto a él. Pero el pequeño delante de él no se veía muy imponente para que los perros le respetaran igual que al otro.

-Además le dije a Italia que solo habría un gato en la casa y solo porque los perros lo respetan -suspiró recordando la pequeña discusión que había tenido con el italiano al haberse encontrado con el gato en el salón.

Alemania dejó sus pensamientos para mirar al gato en frente de él. Aún sonriente, el gato lo miraba esperando alguna acción o respuesta de parte de él.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerme cargo de ti -le dijo Alemania serio para luego irse caminando por dónde había venido.

Al llegar a la esquina del callejón echó un último vistazo al gatito que lo miraba desde lejos triste y suplicante para que lo llevara con él. Alemania solo se fue e ahí.

Alemania llegó a su casa dando un portazo.

-¿Italia? ¿Estás aquí? -preguntó el alemán dejando su abrigo en el perchero para luego dirigirse al salón, donde encontró una nota:

_ Ve~ He ido a visitar a mi hermano así que no he podido pasarme por el mercado y comprar tus wrusts, lo siento~ vee~_

_¡Nos vemos Alemania! Vee~ _

Alemania suspiró resignado, tendría que ir él mismo a comprar sus wrusts.

-Meow -Alemania se giró al ver al imponente gato que parecía que acababa de llegar de alguna caminata. Era un gato grande, con el pelaje de un gris azulado y unos ojos curiosamente casi del mismo color que los suyos, además llevaba una cinta con la bandera alemana atada a su cuello (a Italia le había gustado al pasar por un mercadillo y los compró para el gato).

Demonios, se parecía demasiado a él, incluso a Italia se le había ocurrido un nombre que hasta pareciese el suyo.

-Germouser -llamó el alemán, mirando al gato que volvió a maullar pidiendo comida. Alemania volvió a suspirar. Dirigiéndose hacia el plato que usaba el gato para comer lo cogió y lo lleno hasta arriba de comida para gatos.

Germouser maulló agradecido a su dueño para luego empezar a comer.

-Tengo que salir a comprar, así que tendrás que esperarte aquí. Además seguramente Italia llegará pronto -le comentaba Alemania al gato desde la puerta, con abrigo ya puesto para salir.

Alemania salió de su casa otra vez para hacer dicha compra.

Al salir del mercado, Alemania regresó a su casa por el mismo atajo que siempre tomaba, por aquel callejón por donde antes había encontrado aquel pequeño.

-_Umm, espero que se encuentre allí_ -pensaba Alemania llegando hacia el callejón.-_ ¡Pero qué digo! ¡A mí me da igual ese estúpido gato! _-gritaba en su mente el alemán dejando de acelerar el paso que sin querer había aumentado para llegar a ese callejón.- _Pero se le veía tan débil y pequeño _-volvió a suspirar triste el alemán.

Iba a girar en el callejón cuando...

-¡Vemeow!

Se oyó un maullido de dolor que dejó al alemán paralizado. Conocía muy bien esa forma de maullido. Corriendo se dirigió hacia donde lo había dejado antes.

-Jajaja, no tienes suficiente estúpido gato -reía un chico moreno con piedras y cristales en las manos que le lanzaba al gato indefenso en la esquina. Seguido de sus otros tres amigos que reían al igual que él.- Eso te pasa por tratarnos con tanto cariño, estúpido gato -decía el chico para luego acercarse al bulto casi inconsciente del pequeño y darle una patada en el estómago, haciéndole maullar de dolor (**N/A**: ok, me sentí muy mal al escribir esta parte DDD: pobre Feli-chan TT-TT Tranquilas, al final de este one-shot mataremos a esos niñatos ò-ó).

-¡Ey, vosotros! ¡¿Qué narices le estáis haciendo?! -gritaba enfadado el alemán acercándose corriendo hacia ellos, por lo que los otros salieron huyendo antes de que los alcanzara-. Malditos cobardes -fruncía el ceño Alemania viendo como salían corriendo.

-V-vemeo-ow -maullaba en la inconsciencia el gatito. Alemania se acercó al pequeño que yacía en el suelo. A Alemania se le partió el corazón al ver al amoroso gatito en esas condiciones.

Con cuidado se agachó hasta llevar una mano al pelaje color crema que estaba un poco teñido de un color carmesí. A Alemania casi se le escapa una lágrima al ver eso. Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo más, cogió al pequeño con sus manos junto con la bolsa con la comida y se lo llevó a su casa.

-Lo siento, siento tanto que te haya pasado esto pequeño. No debería haberte dejado solo -le decía triste el alemán al pequeño bultito.

Al llegar a su casa se fijó en que había luz dentro, lo que debía ser que Italia ya había llegado. Eso le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando se trataba de curar gatitos, Italia era el primero en ayudar (a parte de Grecia, claro).

Apresurado, abrió de golpe la puerta de su casa, asustando a Italia que se encontraba en el sofá y a Germouser que se había puesto en el regazo de Italia, dejándose acariciar por el italiano.

-Alemania, ¿qué p...? -pero se quedó parado al ver el pequeño gato sangrante que llevaba en sus brazos. Horrorizado se llevó las manos a su boca para no dejar salir un grito.

Rápidamente puso al pequeño en el sofá en el que antes estaba sentado y en el que ahora solo se encontraba un curioso Germouser. Dirigiéndose corriendo a buscar un botiquín seguido de Alemania que le decía lo que había pasado. Más horrorizado que antes se acercó a los dos gatos.

El mayor tenía una expresión entre seria y preocupada mirando al pequeño que tenía a sus patas. El pequeño, por otro lado, hacía lo posible por respirar.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, Italia intentó curarle, pero se podía ver que la herida de que no pudiera casi respirar era por algo interno. El castaño se giró hacia el alemán que ya estaba llamando por un veterinario.

Al poco, Grecia apareció y entre ambas naciones nerviosas le estuvieron explicando mientras él hacia lo que podía. Hasta que al final decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo al hospital veterinario. Ambos asintieron preocupados por el pequeño.

-Germouser, tenemos que salir y acompañar al pequeño, tú quédate aquí y cuida la casa -le explicaba apresurado Italia mientras salía junto con Alemania por la puerta.

La casa se quedó en silencio, dejando a un Germouser muy preocupado por aquel pequeño.

Mientras en el hospital veterinario las cosas estaban muy tensas. En cuanto llegaron, Grecia había llevado al pequeño a un habitación distinta diciendo que era posible que la patada de aquel muchacho le hubiera roto alguna costilla y por eso casi no podía respirar.

-Tenía que habérmelo llevado, pero no sabía que hubiera gente que pegara porque sí a los gatos -le contaba entristecido Alemania a Italia, que solo le miraba triste y preocupado.

-Ve~ no es tu culpa. Esos chicos han sido muy malos, de todos modos hubieran pegado a otro gato -le consolaba Italia al mayor acariciando su brazo. Alemania le miró triste para luego sonreír ante la sonrisa del otro. Aunque ambas sonrisas eran tristes.

De repente Grecia salió de la sala con una sonrisa satisfactoria haciendo que los otros dos también sonrieran esperanzados.

-Está bien, pero a partir de ahora necesita muchos cuidados hasta que se le curen las heridas y también necesitará comer, también hemos notado que tenía baja nutrición -les explicaba Grecia con una sonrisa triste al recordar en las condiciones en la que estaba el pequeño.

-Tranquilo Grecia-san, nosotros lo cuidaremos -saltó alegre Italia cogiéndole la palabra a Alemania.

-P-Pero Italia, otro gato... -empezaba Alemania. Aunque estaba preocupado por el pequeño, eso de tener otro gato en la casa y más con los otros perros.

-Vee~ Alemania, el pequeñín lo ha pasado mal. Ahora necesita una casa dónde le den amor -le pedía con ojos de cordero degollado. Alemania suspiró derrotado. Al final se quedaría con el pequeño.

-Está bien -suspiró haciendo que tanto Italia como Grecia sonrieran e hicieran la señal de victoria-. Pero este SÍ que es el último gato, ¿entendido? -dijo con tono autoritario Alemania, haciendo que ambos, Grecia (que no tenía nada que ver) e Italia asintieran nerviosos.- Venga, vamos a por el pequeño y nos vamos -dijo Alemania yendo detrás de Grecia hacia la sala donde estaba el gatito.

-Itabby -soltó de repente el italiano con una sonrisilla.

-¿Uh?

-Quiero que se llame Itabby, tiene el mismo remolino que el mío -saltaba alegre Italia corriendo hacia la sala. Alemania solo suspiró resignado para luego sonreír.

Al fin llegaron a casa. Italia llevaba al pequeño Itabby en brazos, ya que Grecia les había dicho que no se moviera mucho.

-¡Germouser! -llamó Italia haciendo que el gato mayor diera un salto del sofá en el que estaba mirando enfadado a su dueño. Al fin había podido dormirse de una noche en la que la preocupación no le dejaba descansar-. Mira, él va a ser tu nuevo amigo. Se llama Itabby. Es el pequeño de antes. Seguro lo recuerda, estabas tan preocupado por él -le decía Italia mientras acercaba al pequeño que tenía en brazos al hocico del gato.

Germouser miró curioso dormir al otro, que tenía varias venditas por su pequeño cuerpo

-A partir de ahora y hasta que se recupere tienes que cuidarlo. Será tu responsabilidad -le explicaba el italiano, mientras acomodaba al pequeño durmiente al lado de Germouser en una mantita que le habían dado en el hospital.

-¿Le das la responsabilidad a un gato? -preguntó extrañado Alemania mientras se sentaba en el sillón de al lado del sofá.

-Pero yo sé que Germouser cuidará de él -decía feliz mientras veía como el gato mayor se volvía a acostar cerca de Itabby, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

-Bueno, ¡voy a hacer pasta! -gritó alegre el italiano dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-¡Pero si hoy tocaba wrust! He tenido que ir a la tienda y todo -le reñía el alemán al otro mientras lo seguía a la cocina. Y el otro replicaba diciendo cosas como que eso no le gustaba. Dejando allí a los dos gatos.

Cuando Germouser vio que ambos dueños se desaparecían por la cocina, se acercó más hacia el pequeño, hasta casi tocar su hocico con el suyo. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lamió un poco el hocico de este, haciendo que Itabby ronroneara tranquilo al lado suyo.

Germouser lo miró enternecido. Y volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina en la que aún se oía a sus dueños discutir sobre la cena, se puso al lado del otro, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas, y se tumbó a su lado mientras ponía su cola alrededor de él en símbolo de protección.

El gato mayor cayó durmiendo mientras oía al otro ronronear a su lado.

Ya había pasado un año desde aquel incidente. Ambos gatos se llevaban muy bien, demasiado bien diría Alemania. Muchas noches (después de hacerle el amor a Italia) oía extraños maullidos de Itabby y Germouser desde el salón, pero él siempre se decía a si mismo que estarían jugando, sí jugando. Incluso, una noche que había bajado a beber algo se encontró con una extraña escena: a Germouser encima de Itabby de una forma comprometida, sobre todo porque Germouser se movía rítmicamente encima de él haciéndole maullar.

Pero Alemania seguía con la misma idea, solo juagaba, jugaban...

Desde esa extraña escena, ambos gatos se habían estado comportando extraño.

Itabby comía mucho, lo que le hacía ver más gordo. Además que dormía más de lo normal, y eso que ya dormía mucho el pequeño, pero eso ya era demasiado, solo se levantaba en casos de extrema urgencia, como ir a la caja de arena o ir a comer, aunque muchas veces, Germouser le llevaba el plato con su comida para que no se levantara. Lo que le extrañaba a Alemania, Germouser siendo un gato serio, siendo controlado por el pequeño le extrañaba mucho.

Además de eso, Germouser estaba más gruñón y competitivo, siendo que muchas veces había atacado a los perros (que había aceptado muy bien al pequeño) por haberse acercado al pequeño acostado. Incluso una vez atacó a Prusia que había intentado animar a Itabby creyéndole deprimido o algo.

Ya habían pasado casi nueve meses de aquello e Itabby estaba muy, pero que muy gordo, incluso se había planteado la idea de hacerle alguna dieta. Y casi se había pegado con el americano que creía que le daba al pequeño sus asquerosas hamburguesas, pero no, para empezar a Itabby no le gustaba esa basura.

Entonces, un día, mientras estaba tumbado en su sillón leyendo, los dos gatos estaban tumbados en el sofá (ambos ronroneando y abrazados) e Italia estaba viendo la televisión. Itabby empezó a maullar desesperado, alertando a los otros tres.

-¡Vemeow! ¡Vemeow!

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios le pasa, Italia?! -preguntó el alemán nervioso al ver desesperado al gato.- ¡¿No le habrás dado algo raro, Italia?! -preguntaba medio enfadado, pero se le fue al ver como su amigo italiano estaba incluso más nervioso que él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo ante Grecia! -soltó Alemania mientras se acercaba al pequeño para cogerlo, pero fue detenido por un zarpazo de Germouser que se encontraba delante de Itabby desafiante.- ¡Venga, no tenemos tiempo para esto! -le decía furioso el alemán al gato que no parecía rendirse en cuanto a proteger al pequeño.

-Alemania, vamos a por Grecia-san -le pedía Italia nervioso mientras veía al pequeño maullar dolorido por algo que no sabían.

-Está bien -decía enfadado Alemania para luego irse junto con Italia a buscar al griego.

Cuando volvieron a casa junto con Grecia se encontraron con una imagen realmente hermosa.

Germouser se encontraba detrás de Itabby, mientras éste limpiaba con amor a tres pequeños gatitos recién nacidos. Uno era del mismo pelaje que el de Germouser, de un color gris azulado, otro tenía el pelaje de Itabby pero solo de color crema y el último tenía un color crema por claro, dando casi el aspecto de blanco, pero que tenía varias manchas gris azuladas y marrones oscuras.

-¡Qué lindoo~! ¡Itabby ha tenido cachorros! -gritaba alegre Italia, mientras sacaba una cámara de a saber dónde y empezaba a hacer fotos a la entrañable imagen. Grecia se encontraba aún en la puerta con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Mientras que Alemania tenía una cara entre sorprendido y enfadado. Sorprendido porque nunca hubiera pensado que dos machos pudieran engendrar y enfadado porque...

-¡Italia! ¡Me dijiste que Itabby sería el último gato que entrara en esta casa! -gritaba furioso el alemán viendo que al final se tendría que quedar también con los recién llegados.

-Vee~ Alemania, yo no sabía que Germouser e Itabby podían tener cachorros. Además, ¿no se te ocurrirá apartarles de sus padres, verdad? -preguntaba entristecido mientras se ponía encima de todos los gatos en un esfuerzo de que no hiciera eso.

-¿QUÉ? Por supuesto que no haría algo como eso -le decía Alemania enfadado de que a su novio se le ocurriera una salvajada como esa. Con otro suspiro dio por sentado que se rendía ante la familia feliz de los gatos.

-¡Yey! ¿Habéis escuchado? Los cachorritos se quedan -reía alegre Italia, mientras le decía a Grecia que se quedara a celebrar la llegada de los recién nacidos, lo cual aceptó feliz el griego.

Mientras, Alemania se acercó a Germouser.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, sino te llevaré a que te castren -le decía tétrico el alemán para luego irse, dejando a un Germouser petrificado de miedo.

Pero Germouser fue sacado de esa petrificación al ser lamido con cariño en la mejilla por su Itabby, mientras los pequeños recién llegados maullaban alegres de vivir y de satisfacción al llegar Italia y Grecia con biberones especiales, que Grecia ya había echado en su maletín sabiendo lo que había ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo él había sido el encargado de cuidar y chequear a Itabby cuando Italia le había dicho que casi no se movía por estar gordo.

Al final, todo había salido de un mugriento callejón y había terminado en un final feliz para ambos gatos; y dueños, aunque a Alemania no le guste admitirlo.

**~THE END~**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y bueno aunque el rango T lo puse por los gatitos (sí, Alemania, jugando ¬w¬) espero que no has haya sonado mal o algo. Este one-shot lo iba a dejar hasta cuando traen a Itabby del hospital, pero quería que la historia quedara más cute de lo que es, así que espero que os haya parecido lo cute que quería que pareciese y pss nada más~

Los reviews me mantienen con vida (además que hacen que los niñatos que han pegado a Itabby sufran ò-ó)

¡Gracias por leer este one-shot de esta pareja! x33

¡Byee! *besos, besos, everywhere*

『❤❤❤❤』


End file.
